Nicholas Brody
| residence = | education = | affiliation = United States Congress | profession = , USMC Congressman | father = | mother = (Deceased c. 2007) | siblings = | marital = Married | spouse = Jessica Brody | children = Dana, Chris | sigothers = Carrie Mathison (lover) | others = | actor = Damian Lewis | seasons = 1, 2 | firstseen = "Pilot" | lastseen = }} Congressman Nicholas Brody (born February 3, 1975) is a former prisoner of war. He is a former United States Marine Corps Scout Sniper who was held captive for eight years. After his return home, he was suspected of being turned against his country and assumed to be a terrorist. A CIA officer by the name of Carrie Mathison was quick to attempt surveillance on Sergeant Brody, despite his warm welcome home to his wife and children. He was in fact, on a mission from Abu Nazir to avenge the death of Nazir's son, Issa after Vice President William Walden ordered a drone attack that killed Issa. After his return, Brody eventually reached the rank of Gunnery Sergeant and was soon of an interest of Vice President Walden to run for Congress, capitalizing as his status of American Hero. Brody failed his mission after being talked down by his daughter, but he conceived a new plan to become close to Vice President Walden and become a great influence to high political powers in the United States. Six months after his mission's failure, Brody had been elected to Congress. Vice President Walden soon informed Brody of his intention to run for President of the United States and his intention to have Brody as his running mate, as he saw him as the future of the party. Biography Early life BRODY HAS A TINY GINGER COCK. Military service Recruitment At some point in, or before 2003, Nick Brody joined the United States Marine Corps. Art Mission According to Brody, during his service, Brody was assigned, along with his squad, to overtake an enemy base and reclaim a prized bust of Saddam, but after fighting their way to it, they discovered that it had been replaced with a Mr. Potato Head toy. Capture GETS GANG RAPED BY ALL THE HAIRY MUSLIMS Teacher In 2008, Nazir took Brody into his home, trimmed his hair and cut his beard. He then introduced Brody to his son, Issa and asked him to teach him English. Brody was hesitant as he had no teaching experience. For Issa's 10th birthday, Brody made him a slingshot, as he was scared of the Crows around his residence. One day, in 2009 after seeing Issa off to school, Brody heard and felt the shakes of an explosion. He quickly set out to Issa's school to find him. After a short search, Brody found Issa under a pile of rubble, dead. He lifted Issa's body into his arms and cradled him. During Brody's wrapping of Issa's body, Abu entered and saw his son. He said his goodbyes to him as Brody watched. The two finished wrapping Issa's body together and prayed over it. Brody and Nazir watched William Walden announce that the explosion was a drone attack from the United States and that no children were harmed. Rescue To save the nigga. he fails. Homecoming Carrie Mathison, an operations officer for the Central Intelligence Agency, had previously received information that an American POW had been turned. With the discovery of Nick, she believes he is the POW in question and that he plans to carry out Abu Nazir's attack against the United States. Brody returned home to his wife and kids with a warm welcome from his community. He met the Vice President and made a televised address to a crowd of Marines at Andrews Air Force Base. He made another televised appearance when he returned home. In both videos, Carrie noted that he tapped his fingers in an odd, repeated pattern, suspecting that it was an encoded message. Upon his return, Brody also attended a follow-up debriefing with the CIA, where he was introduced to Carrie and met with Tom Walker's widow, Helen. Press and Interviews Eventually Nick gave in and began to give interviews to the press, revealing more details about his captivity. Mike's Betrayal FCKS BRODYS FINE ASS BITCH. Closer to Carrie At the bar, Brody called Carrie to inform her will not be able to take the polygraph the morning after. Carrie decides to go meet with him in order to talk him into it and after many drinks, the two walked to Carrie's car. After a few jokes, the two kissed and made love in the backseat. Polygraph test The next morning, Brody was given a polygraph test. He passed, but Carrie doubted his truthfulness. After leaving, Brody pulled up alongside her and asked her to get into his car. She accepted and the two went away together. The two eventually arrived at her cabin, where they expressed more intimate and sober feelings for each other. Carrie's Betrayal GAVE HIM AIDS Political Interest Brody and his family was invited to a party of notable people where he was treated with extreme kindness by the guests. The host expressed her interested in him replacing a disgraced Congressman. Mind Game Not long after the party, Carrie revealed to Brody that Tom Walker was still alive. Brody waited in the home of one of Abu Nazir's trusted men and informed him that he was done with Nazir for lying to him, revealing that he had in fact been tricked into working for Nazir. New Objective To Fuck Abu. Congress Offer Not long after the message was left, Vice President Walden traveled to Brody's home to personally offer him the chance to run for United States Congress. Brody told him that he'd have to talk about that to Jessica before deciding anything. Mending Friendship Brody talked to Jessica about the offer for a role in Congress and after she told him to not run, he decided to see Mike for help. Brody forgave Mike and thanked him for taking care of Jessica and the kids, telling him he did nothing wrong in his affair. Brody asked Mike to convince Jessica to let him run for Congress and left. Mike visited Jessica and attempted to convince her of Brody's cause, but she realized that Brody had put him up to it and ended the conversation. Political Preparation Brody visited Carrie to discuss the weekend they spent together. He made sure that she hadn't told anyone about it and asked her to promise not to, which she did. Afterwards, he bid farewell to her and left. She was upset about his reasoning for visiting her, as she had expected something more. After throwing out the wine she had prepared, she began to cry. Later, at home after the terrorist bombing that nearly killed Carrie, Brody conversed briefly with Jessica, who she revealed that herself and their children had agreed that he should run. Mission Preparation Brody eventually made plans to take his family to Gettysburg on a family trip. The true reason, however, for Brody to journey there, was to retrieve a suicide vest from a tailor under the employ of Nazir. Making excuses to meet with the tailor, Brody was eventually able to try the vest on and learn how it worked. After receiving the vest, Brody placed it in the trunk of his vehicle, but was caught by Dana. As an excuse, he informed her that it was a gift for Jessica. When the family returned home, Brody was quick to hide the vest in his room, assuming no one would go looking for it. Mission Failed brody has just been fingered and anal raped thats why he's crying. Brody's Plan TO FUCK ALL THE MUSLIMS AND FINGER AS MANY HOES AS HE CAN. Family Gratitude After returning home and at rest after the events of the previous week, Brody and Jessica spent time together in the kitchen where Brody expressed a sense of heightened appreciation for having his family. He thanked Jessica as a sign of his appreciation for having her and held her in his arms. Two days later, while working on the roof of the house, Dana visited him and the two began a conversation, spending more time together as father and daughter. After talking, Dana sat down and the two stared off into the distance together. Congressman Brody Vice Presidential interest Six months after having killed Walker, Brody had been elected for Congress. At a meeting with Vice President Walden, Walden announced his intention to have Nick as his running mate when he runs for President, with Brody at first being shocked and then showing his gratitude for the offer. Loyalty mission Brody later had a meeting with an ally of Abu Nazir by the name of Roya Hammad. At the meeting, she informed Brody of her knowledge of Issa to prove his alliance with Nazir and informed him that Nazir wanted Brody to steal information from David Estes on potential targets for Nazir to attack. Struggles with Jessica BITCH WONT TAKE THE D Meeting with Estes Brody was hesitant at first, but during the meeting, David was forced to leave his office to meet with Roya. Brody again hesitated in Estes' office, but found the safe and opened it with the code he had received from Roya. Brody wrote the target information in a black book he had taken with him before sitting back in his seat. Bonding with Dana GAVE HER THE LITTLE GINGER DICK Political appearances Confidential Meetings Brody soon appeared at various fundraisers that featured Vice President Walden and was soon invited to a secret meeting with the Secretary of Defense, a former Marine to convince him of the urgency to provide better bombs for Israel to help fight Iran's nuclear facilities. On the day of the meeting, as Brody was ready to leave his office, Mike Faber entered before he could leave. Brody informed him that he was on his way to the Pentagon and offered Mike a ride, where Mike expressed his suspicious regarding the death of Tom Walker. Brody informed Mike that he would investigate the matter, but as he was Tom's killer, he likely had no intention of truly keeping to his word. At the Pentagon, before their meeting with the Secretary of Defense, Vice President Walden invited Brody into a room to watch an operation that was intended to bring about the assassination of Abu Nazir. As soon as Nazir arrived, Brody sent a secret text message, informing him of the danger. Nazir escaped before snipers could eliminate him as Brody watched, tense from the incident. Return to Gettysburg One day at his home, after kissing with his wife and being caught by Dana and Xander, Brody received a phone call. He took the call outside and soon heard the voice of Roya on the other line. She informed him that there was a problem as the Gettysburg tailor was discovered by the CIA. Roya informed Brody that he was the only one of Nazir's people that the tailor had met and asked him to move the tailor to a safe house. Angered at first and revealing that he had a fundraising appearance to make, she assured him that he would make it there on time. He reluctantly accepted the task. Behind the Scenes Appearances Background information and notes *Originally, the character's name was going to be Scott Brody. External links * Nicholas Brody (Showtime's official character page) Category:Nick Brody Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Retired U.S. military personnel Category:Living characters Category:Americans Category:1975 births Category:Males